Summer Jobs
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: Max and the flock are in need of cash, so the flock decides to get summer jobs. What kind of mayhem, and adventures will happen?.
1. Nudge 1

**Ok peeps so this is my idea of how the flock would react when they need to get summer jobsXP**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CRAP, except the idea :3**

**BTW, Nudge is 15 and Gazzy is 14 Angel 13, I know its wrong years but who's gonna hire an 8 yr old for a job~~**

* * *

"I still don't see why we need to get jobs Max" Fang sighed standing outside of a 'Help Wanted' agency.

Max sighed, "because were broke" she said reading the sign.

"then we could just use Angel to get us some money"! Fang whined.

Max pulled off her sunglasses glaring at him. "I'm trying to install values here, the flock needs more morals, they can't think that everytime were broke we go steal someones credit card".

And with that Max walked into the agency, Fang ran a hand through his hair then followed after her.

This was gonna be one hell of an adventure.

**Nudge Job #1:**

"This is so exciting Max, I never thought I'd work in a police department"! Nudge shouted jumping up and down her fist in the air.

"Well, your just going to be answering the phone, now Nudge I'll pick you up when yoour done".

Nudge nodded rolling her eyes. She waited until Max and Fang walked off, then she enterted to her new job.

**_-Max and Fang-_**

"Should we _really _be trusting her at a police department"? Fang asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Eh, I figure if Nudge is surrounded by cops how much trouble could she be in".

(oh how wrong:3).

-**Back with Nudge-**

"Your gonna answer the phone, and when you do say 'Hello this is the police department whats your emergency', then your going to write it down and come get me, ok"? Officer Chup asked Nudge.

"Yeah, I got it" Nudge said confidently. Officer Chup smiled and walked off.

_Riinnggg_

_This is my chance!_

Nudge picked up the phone smiling. "Hello, this is the police department what is your emergency"?.

_**"HELP, I MY HUSBANDS TRYING TO KILL ME WITH THE BUTTER KNIFE"**_

"AHHH HOLY SHIT LADY YOU BETTER CALL THE POLICE"!

"**_I AM CALLING THE POLICE-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"._**

""

Nudge dropped the phone, "OFFICER CHUP"!

* * *

^^;,eh what'd ya think this is just chappter 1, next one will be...*hmm* recomendments?


	2. Nudge 2

**Nyaaa~~~.**

**Nudge Job #1 part two:3**

"Nudge, it's perfectly ok" Officer Chup said patting the whimpering Nudge on the back.

"Now I'm gonna go out to lunch, if anything happens just call Maria the old secratary".

Nudge nodded siveling, Officer Chup walked out, the door giving a little '_ding'._

_(what would Max do) W.W.M.D! Well, Max wouldn't freak out on the phone now whould she!_

Nudge sighed sitting at her desk.

_RIIINNNGGG_

___Oh no, crap, why me!_

Nudge took in a deep breath picking up the phone.

"**_Hellooo, my name is Carl, and there are_****_ some wierd hipppies dancing in my backyard"_**

_wierdo *ahem*_

"Um ok then sir, and I guess you want them out"?

**"Noo, thats not it at all! mother is one of them and she wont let me join"!**

"o.O, um ok. Sir I-"

_RIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"Oh sir please hold"

_click_

"Hello, this is the police department what is your emergency"?.

**_"HELP, I NEED HEEELLLLPPPP"_**

"Um sir-"

"_**MA'AM"**_

"M-m-'am p-p-please state your emergency"

**_"CENCORCENCORCENCORCENCOR"_**

Nudge gasped slamming the phone down.

O_nly Max cursed like that!._

Nudge's eyes widened as she realized she'd hung up on both of them.

"THAT'S IT, I QUIT".

* * *

**Next one is Fang XP**


	3. Fang 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythang: Not even Krusty! or the Maximum Ride charries :C**

Fang Job #1:

_God, what the heck is with this uniform!  
_

Fang gulped staring at himself in the mirror.

He had on brown slacks, a white shirt that only made him look paler.

And a pink apron, a pink baloon hat, and pink shoes.

_The hell, what am I Krusty The Clown!_

"Come on Fang, we'vegot reservations for a birthday party" Kale shouted.

_Or Kale Bear, whatever his name tag said_

Fang dreadly looked at his 'name tag'.

Hello My Name Is: Mr. Wubsy

_THEHELL_

Fang gulped up his pride and walked out the door, grimancing as he saw kids chewing on silverwear.

"Dear God".

* * *

Laaaa~


End file.
